4 Seasons
by Kyameru
Summary: Kuroko is an onmyoji at a small village. He goes to one of the villagers homes to discover that spirits attacked him. Kuroko goes out to find who or what attacked him and sees 3 spirit gods fighting over the forest. The white-tiger god (Kagami), a tengu (Aomine) and a 9-tailed fox (Kise). What will happen to these four?
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

A young boy walked down the steps from his shrine. His white and blue onmyoji kimono was too dazzling, but it was just perfect for his pale skin and light blue hair. He looked up towards his shrine, which was now very far away and continued his walk. Some people who walked by bowed and smiled at him. The pale boy smiled back and continued his walk towards a certain house. The house was pretty shambled, but still stable. As he walked in, children jumped out at him.

"Kuroko-dono!" They screamed and smiled as they grabbed his kimono.

Kuroko, the pale skinned, blue-haired boy smiled at the two young children who clinged onto him. He walked with them inside and sat down. The family was very poor, but still able to survive thanks to Kuroko's help. The parents of the two children offered Kuroko some tea and sat down across from him.

"I heard that you had business with me about some spirits in the forest. May you explain it to me?" Kuroko's politeness, even towards the poor people in the village, quickened their hearts a bit.

"Y-yes, Kuroko-dono," the father began, "I was chopping some firewood, when all of a sudden I was attacked by something. I couldn't see it, but it was surely angry with me, I think."

"When he returned home," the wife began, "he was covered in dirt and mud. He only brought back a few twigs with him."

Kuroko looked at the side of the door. It was true. There was a small pile of twigs lying next to the door. It was pretty sad looking for their state, but Kuroko stood up and smiled at them.

"Don't worry. You can come to my shrine and take some firewood. I will go see what has angered the spirits. Thank you for your hospitality, I will be leaving now."

The two young children didn't want Kuroko to leave and they clung onto him. Kuroko smiled and patted their head and told them that he would be back to play with them. As he left the shambled house, he walked towards the forest. Their home was not too far from it. Kuroko started walking upwards, climbing a small hill and then continuing upwards. He heard small voices and wondered if it was the small forest spirits. They were not capable of harming anyone or anything. If the people decided they needed firewood, so be it. The small forest spirits would allow them to take a few, but never attack the humans. Kuroko continued to walk until he stopped where the husband's axe was still piercing the tree.

"It's a spirit caster." Kuroko heard the small forest spirits whisper among each other and it became a loud murmur in the entire forest.

"Spirit caster, spirit caster." Kuroko looked down for he felt a small tug on his leg, it was a forest spirit, "Yes? How may I be of aide to you?"

The transparent forest spirit walked into Kuroko's hands and whispered into his ear that there were spirit gods out in their forest, claiming what is theirs and not allowing any human to walk through. Kuroko wondered about that, because he was able to enter the forest. The spirit forest was placed next to Kuroko's left shoulder and he walked until the small spirit pointed at where the spirit gods were fighting.

"Thank you. Here, I hope this will be of help to you." Kuroko placed the forest spirit on the ground again and gave it some tree seeds. It was just what they needed to replant the trees from the humans taking their precious trees. The spirit bowed and ran off with the other spirits who followed them closely.

Kuroko continued to walk and heard the loud noise of banging and fighting. He started to walk downwards and walked in between the trees, hoping it would help him balance. He watched from above, 3 spirit gods were fighting whoever had the right to claim the land. A white tiger god, the other was a nine-tailed fox and also a tengu. Kuroko was dazzled by the 3. They were very beautiful, but they were destroying the trees around and created havoc. Just when the 3 gods were about to grow tired, Kuroko's foot slipped and he fell in. The 3 gods looked at him and Kuroko at them.

"Err..." Kuroko started to stammer. The 3 gods continued to stare at Kuroko.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! ( ಠ ಠ )


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Kuroko rose up from where he fell. The 3 gods continued to stare at him and Kuroko continued to watch them. The 3 gods realized that Kuroko could see them and started to panic.

"He can see us! HE CAN SEE US!" The 9-tailed fox yelled and clung on the tengu.

The tengu tried to shove the 9-tailed fox away, "So? Who gives a damn if he sees us?!"

The white tiger just stared at Kuroko and was drawn by Kuroko's scent, "He's no ordinary human," he said, "He's an exorcist and a powerful one to boot."

Kuroko was dumbfounded and chuckled a bit, making the tengu angry. "I'm not that powerful. But anyways, you guys are causing a mess in the forest. If you continue to wreak havoc, I'm going to have to exorcise you."

The 3 gods sighed. "But if one of us don't claim this forest, then the other will," the 9-tailed fox said, still clinging onto the tengu.

"How about all 3 of you claim it?" Kuroko asked.

"WHO WOULD BE THAT STUPID TO SHARE?!" The tengu and the white tiger yelled at Kuroko.

"Well, I don't mind who claims this forest, but winter is coming and the villagers need the firewood. One of you attacked the villagers by accident during your dispute over the forest. If you want to claim this forest, do it later. In the meantime, why don't the 3 of you come with me?" Kuroko explained.

In the end all 3 gods followed Kuroko out of the forest. Kuroko walked back to the shambled house and explained that all was alright and that it was safe to continue cutting for firewood. It was quite late and the sun began to set. The young children were tired after playing with Kuroko and fell asleep. The 3 gods continued to watch Kuroko and exited with him.

"Those young humans are annoying," the tengu yawned, "I can't even take a nap in there."

"I thought they were quite cute," the fox replied.

The white tiger was silent the whole way through and Kuroko explained to them that they were almost near the shrine, where they could all rest. The tengu transformed, he was too sleepy to keep his true form any longer. His face was that of a humans and his dark copper skin made him look extremely tan for a tengu who napped in the sunlight too long. The other 2 gods transformed as well, too tired to keep their forms, the fox had fair skin, not as pale as Kuroko's and went in circles before going to sleep. It reminded Kuroko of one of the villager's dogs sleeping. The white tiger had a pretty tanned skin. Not as tanned as the tengu, but its hair was outrageous. It didn't even match its fur. His hair was red and had black tinges. They all yawned and slept outside when Kuroko tried getting them to sleep inside.

"Don't bother with them," the tengu said, "They usually sleep outside and they probably won't like it in there."

Kuroko looked at the tengu and nodded.

"You're a pretty odd exorcist. Usually exorcists care which god lives where and ends up living with the most powerful gods."

Kuroko nodded, "I'm not sure if they're real exorcists though. Besides, I live here."

The tengu stared in awe at Kuroko, "I'm Aomine. What's your name human?"

Kuroko gave him a dumbfounded look.

"W-what's that stare for?!" He began to yell.

Kuroko chuckled, "Nothing. I'm Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I'm Kise and the tiger over there is Kagami," the 9-tailed fox mumbled before sleeping again.

Kuroko entered the shrine and took out his futon. He was pretty tired and wanted the sweet drink that he usually would get when he went to the market in the village. Instead he flopped on his futon and slept. He wasn't ready for tomorrow and he definitely hoped that the 3 gods wouldn't fight at his home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Catch and Coming Winter

The next morning, Kuroko had gotten up early and walked out of his shrine. The 3 gods were still sleeping, for it was way to early for them to rise from their slumber. Kuroko had to move Kise and Kagami out of the way, because it was time for cleaning up. Kise and Kagami were too tired to get up. All 3 gods had battled for a few days with no sleep.

"Kise and Kagami. Will you move please?" Kuroko asked politely.

Kise woke up and dragged Kagami towards the shrine. Aomine had already arisen from his sleep a long time ago and was perched on top of Kuroko's shrine. Kuroko held his broom tightly and started to sweep. Aomine stared at the exorcist and then jumped a bit in shock. Where did the exorcist go? Aomine looked from side to side, still unable to find Kuroko when he realized that he was thinking of the measly human. He only met him for half a day and he was already thinking of some low-life human.

"Excuse me." Aomine heard from behind him.

Aomine jumped. It was Kuroko. He was climbing on the ladder to clean the roof of his shrine, "May I clean this?" Kuroko asked.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME?! THIS IS YOUR HOME!" Aomine yelled for he was pretty surprised.

"Well," Kuroko replied, "you're on it and I was wondering if I could have your permission to clean it since I didn't want to trouble you."

Kuroko tried to clean every inch of the rooftop, but nearly fell off the ladder a few times. This made Aomine mad and he used his powers to transform into a human, but he still had his wings. He was pretty mad at Kuroko, because he fell a lot and Aomine ended up having to save him a couple of times. Aomine snatched the wet towel from Kuroko's hands and started to scrub. The stench was so bad that Aomine started cursing at Kuroko for making him clean up the rooftop.

"Why am I doing this for him anyways?" Aomine grumbled angrily.

"Whoa!" Another voice came from behind. It was Kise, "You're actually doing what the human says!" Kise laughed.

Aomine twitched and threw the wet towel at Kise's beautiful face, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! WHO SAID I WAS DOING ANYTHING FOR THAT LOW-LIFE?!"

Kise got down from the ladder and transformed into a human, but his 9 tails were still visible. His face was still drenched. He walked up to the young exorcist and smiled, "Is there anything I can be of help to you?"

Kuroko was a bit surprised, "You're kind."

Kise blushed at him, "W-well...You did let us sleep here when I was extremely exhausted." Kise started to scratch the back of his head.

Aomine yelled from up top, "Hey, human! I'm done!" Then jumped from the rooftop and landed on the tree nearby and nestled in to take his nap.

Kise was sent to the forest to pick some firewood, when Kagami had just awoken. Kuroko petted Kagami and smiled at him. The white tiger god was completely exhausted from the fight with the tengu and 9-tailed fox. He smelled something sweet and opened his eyes. Kuroko jumped a little, because Kagami almost pounced on him.

"S-sorry." Kagami told Kuroko.

In the end everyone had cleaned up the shrine as quickly as possible. Kise returned with the firewood he carried on his back as the 9-tailed fox and then transformed into a human.

"Kurokocchi! I'm done!" Kise pounced at Kuroko and gave him a hug.

"T-thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko realized what he had said and apologized. Kise was a god and not a human, but Kise didn't mind it. He had quite a bit of adventure in the forest.

Once everyone had finished, Kuroko treated all the gods over to some human food. The pork meat sizzled in the kitchen and the 3 gods started to drool. It was the most delicious smelling thing they had ever smelled. Kuroko gave some fried tofu, one of the 9-tailed foxes favorite dishes, as thanks for bringing a bundle of wood back. The tengu and white tiger envied at this and asked Kuroko to make their favorite dishes, almost fighting to get Kuroko's attention. Kuroko chuckled a bit, which made both of them mad.

After eating, the cold had begun to roll in. The freezing winter breezed on by and Kuroko shivered. Kise wrapped the human in his tails and smiled. Kuroko smiled and slept in Kise's warm fur. Aomine had gotten down from the tree, the cold wind blew on the tree that it froze. He looked up to see Kise and Kuroko sleeping next to each other. Aomine climbed in and slept. Kagami was busy cleaning the dishes and returned to see all 3 of them still sleeping. Kagami pushed all of them into the closest room so that Kuroko wouldn't freeze and slept alongside all of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

Kuroko was often seen hanging around with new friends. The villagers were suspicious of these "new friends" of Kuroko's, but the females in the whole village thought otherwise. Kise was by far the prettiest when he was hanging around Kuroko and he gained so much fame over the past few days that they had lived with Kuroko in his shrine. Kagami had gained some fans, but a lot of the villagers were afraid of him. Aomine didn't care much since most of the time he felt sleepy.

Eventually, all four of them had become a family in just a few short days and the winter had sort of forced them to bond together. Well, anyways, today was market day and Kuroko had really wanted to get something for the winter and decided it would be wise to take all of them with him. When they got to the market place, Kise was having some trouble sticking with Kuroko and the group. Aomine wanted to find somewhere to sleep and ended up staying awake because of the loud noise the girls were making when they hung around Kise.

"Will you girls shut up?" Aomine turned and asked.

The girls squealed louder. They didn't think such a dark, copper skinned boy would be so handsome. They started flocking around the two and Kagami wanted to leave.

"I can't stand their squealing." Kagami looked at Kuroko like he was about to throw up.

Kuroko walked up to the girls, "I'm sorry, but we are here on an errand."

The girls ignored him and when one of them fell from the push against Aomine and Kise, Kuroko saved her from having her fall into the water from the last rain.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl blushed looking at Kuroko, "K-Ku-Kuroko-dono!"

Kuroko was confused and she bowed. Kuroko had his own fans, but he was oblivious to their stares. Kagami gave a loud roar and scared some of the girls away and earned himself more fans. In the end, Kuroko had gotten what he needed, despite many of the store owners not realizing that he was there and found change on their tables. The four returned home and, after much exhaustion, sat in one of the rooms in the shrines and transformed back to their original forms.

"Girls are so tiring its scary," Kagami shivered.

"I think they're sweet, but they sure are scary when you see them come up in hordes." Kise gave a uncomfortable chuckle.

Aomine tucked himself in the corner of the room and fell asleep on Kise's tails. It was just too comfortable for him. Kise stayed with Aomine the whole time, even though they might have hated each other in battle. Kagami went to look for Kuroko and found him feeding the koi fish in the back of his shrine. Kagami never realized that there was a pond full of koi and watched as they swam. He felt the urge to swipe at them out of the pond, but thought otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami jumped, Kuroko was just in front of him a few seconds ago and was now behind him. He thought he was starting to get used to it by now, but he was still scared when Kuroko did that.

"N-nothing. Just looking for you." Kagami blushed at his foolishness.

They returned to the shrine together, Kuroko walking alongside Kagami in his tiger form. Kise and Aomine were fast asleep in the room, exhausted from the human females hassling and Kuroko and Kagami ended up cooking for their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

A few months had passed and the cold winter season was at its end. Spring blossoms started to sprout and the now famous 3 spirit gods were being chased by human females. The light-blue haired exorcist was cleaning the shrine again when Kagami, Kise and Aomine ran from the entrance. They looked up at Kuroko and tried to speak.

"Kuro...ko..." they wheezed, "Help...us..."

They collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted and took their original forms, hoping the females would be unable to see them. The girls ran up to Kuroko's shrine and made loud noises, trying to find them. They looked past Kuroko, and the 3 gods forgot how invisible he was and were about to make a run for it.

"Um. Excuse me," Kuroko asked.

The females jumped at least two feet and searched for the voice. One of the girls recognized the exorcist's voice and called out to him.

"Err...K-Kuroko-dono?" She called, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." He said, standing in front of her.

This made the girls jump and some shrieked. They didn't see him obviously. But they looked at Kuroko in his beautiful kimono and some of them grabbed him and squeezed the life out of him.

"Kuroko-dono is so cuuuuute!" They blushed.

Kuroko was suffering underneath some of them and tried to breath. Kagami felt angry and transformed back into a human, "Hey! You guys are suffocating him!"

Kuroko was now lying on the ground, head first. The girls apologized profusely, not giving in to Kagami's anger. Kise and Aomine were quite worried, but they didn't come out since they knew the girls would trample over them. The tengu flew in the air, testing to see if the human females could sense him. They didn't see him and so Kise exited from his hiding spot. The 9-tailed fox sniffed passed through the girls and successfully made it to Kuroko's bedroom and watched as Kagami placed Kuroko in his futon. The girls were clamoring, trying to get inside when Kagami shut the doors on them, making the girls leave.

"Aww. Well we got our eye candy for today." Some girls said, "Now for tomorrow!"

The fox god and tengu couldn't believe it. Everyday they go to the market to buy the exorcist some human food, just to be chased by them and they were planning on doing it again. Well, it didn't matter. The exorcist took care of them and that's all they cared about. Aomine and Kise entered the room, finding Kagami in his tiger god form wrapping Kuroko in safe company. They looked at each other and Kise almost pounced on Kuroko, because he was worried about him.

Some feathers fell on the ground as Aomine snatched the 9-tailed fox by his many tails and dragged him outside. He knew Kagami didn't want them in there anyways. Kise gave the tengu a displeased puppy-eyed look.

"Don't give me that look, you stupid idol." Aomine blushed a bit.

"B-but. What will happen to Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

The tengu sighed, placing his wing on his head as if doing a face palm, "He won't die. That exorcist is powerful enough to get through it."

Kise's tails started wagging like crazy, the tengu had to cover his eyes, because the fox god was kicking dust into the air. Aomine sat on Kise's tails, making him cry a bit and they waited till Kuroko woke up, which wasn't that long. Kagami and Kuroko exited from his room, and the exorcist thanked the tiger god, making Kagami blush. Aomine realized then, but then sighed. What did he care? It didn't really matter anyways who the exorcist chose as a mate.

_Wait,_ the tengu thought, _does the exorcist know that Kagami has fallen for him? Does he even remember that the mating season has begun?_ He looked up at the tiger, who had glared at him. _Yep, I guess he claimed Kuroko. Not that I care._

"Sorry for what happened. I couldn't help you two." Kuroko patted the tengu on the head and then Kise's.

"No problem, Kurokocchi! As long as you stay alive!" Kise wiggled his tails again, making the shrine almost a complete mess.

Kuroko and Kise went to the forest to give some tree seeds for the small forest spirits. The forest spirits asked the 9-tailed fox god if the 3 had decided who shall take over their forest. The transparent spirits were running out of energy and needed someone in power to take over. Kise had long forgotten about their fight and shook his head. Kuroko smoothed Kise's fur, the way Kise liked it and left. The fox god had completely forgotten about the forest and started reminiscing the memories he had with the human and the other 2 gods.

By the time they had returned, the shrine was a complete mess. Everything was dirty again. Kuroko sighed, he obviously wasn't in the mood and the fox changed into a human. Where was Aomine and Kagami? He looked at the ground to see blood. It wasn't just ordinary blood. It was the blood of a god.

_No way. _Kise thought. Did the 2 gods realize about their fights for the forest? _What happened to Aominecchi?!_ Kise darted for the rooms, where were they? He followed the blood splatters on the ground and thought that the 2 gods must have fought when they were gone.

Kuroko ran up to Kise, "They aren't here."

Kise felt a small pang in his chest. He sniffed the air and realized something horrible was coming at hand. He continued to sniff the air and ran to Kuroko.

"It's..." He stammered, "It's him!"

Kuroko gave a confused look at Kise. Kise shook the exorcist by the arms, "The Blood Exorcist!"


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Exorcist

Kise panicked and ran into the forest. He was following the blood trail. Kuroko was having a hard time running and Kise transformed into his god form and carried the exorcist on his back. _The Blood Exorcist is here! _Kise thought.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko began to say, "Who is the Blood Exorcist?"

Kise almost halted, but decided it wasn't a good idea since the blood trail was starting to get smaller, "The Blood Exorcist is a blood-thirsty human who wants to kill all the spirit gods for who-knows-what reasons! But all we spirits know is that this exorcist really hates spirits."

Kuroko and Kise reached the end of the forest, forcing both of them to stop in front of a large cave where the blood led to. Kise was a bit scared, but Kuroko was with him. Kuroko was also a bit nervous and started to rub his hands in the fox god's fur. Kise felt the small fear from the pale exorcist and entered the cave. Eventually, Kuroko had gotten off of the fox god and heard a shriek. It was the cry of a tengu. Kise's heart dropped.

_Aominecchi!_ Kise had run off, leaving Kuroko behind. Kuroko found a dry wood and burned the tip, making it visible for him to see. He chased after the fox god and felt his heart racing. He was worried about Kagami. He ran until he saw the 9-tailed fox's tails.

"K-Kise-kun..." Kuroko puffed, "what happened?"

Kuroko rose his light and saw the fox struggling. Someone's hand was on Kise's neck and Kuroko dropped his light and whipped out his prayer beads and started to chant. He chanted as fast as he could and looked up. The person had red eyes and looked at Kuroko. Kise tried to breath in a lungful of air, but the Exorcist's grip was too tight. Kuroko chanted his last words, finishing the spell and placed his hands in front of him forming a blue circle with words and blasted at the Exorcist with red eyes. The Exorcist screamed and ran off. Kise was on the ground coughing. He was weakened.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko picked up his light and placed it next to Kise and took a slip of paper from his kimono and placed it on Kise's stomach and chanted.

Kise started to breath normally again and sat up, "I'm sorry...We've wasted enough time."

Kuroko just rubbed Kise the way he liked it, "It's ok. We have to find Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun."

They stood up, Kise didn't want to be strangled again so he transformed into a human. Kuroko grabbed Kise's hand and started walking. Kise was a bit scared too. He squeezed Kuroko's hand hoping nothing would happen to Aomine. Why did he care about the tengu anyways? Kise stopped walking and Kuroko turned around.

"Is something wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

He was also scared, he didn't want anything to happen to Kagami. Although the tiger god was a bit unrefined, he was almost human. He chuckled a bit in his mind given the fact that he had forgotten that they were in the dark cave. Then he realized he didn't think much about Aomine. Aomine was cold hearted, but he had a good intentions. Kise was the most human of them all. A bit too popular, but it was fun hanging around with them. _Was?_ Kuroko thought. Was he thinking of leaving them? Were they going to leave him? Kuroko felt a bit depressed.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi. Let's go." Kise led the way, although he was afraid of being choked again, he couldn't risk losing the pale, light-blue haired exorcist.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cave

Kise and Kuroko went farther into the cave. The cave was starting to feel wet and moist and started dripping water onto Kuroko's fire. Kise squeezed the pale boy's hand, hoping nothing happened to Aomine. Kuroko just stared at the 9-tailed fox god. It was a good thing Kise was in his human form, because the cave was getting smaller and if Kise were in his true form, his tails would have blocked Kuroko's way. The ceiling of the cave was getting lower and lower, but they had no choice. Then all at once, the cave came to a complete stop. In front of them was a large pond of water and nothing else.

Kuroko bent down to check the water. It had been purified before they had came. Kuroko raised his prayer beads and the slip of paper and began to purify it again. As he finished he looked at the bottom of the pond. For some reason, the pond emitted a strong blue light that filled the cavern from where they stood. Kise looked at Kuroko who was staring at the pond intently.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" Kise looked at the pond then back at Kuroko.

Kuroko pointed into the water, "Do you see that?"

Kise pulled his face close to the water and stared. He didn't see anything at first, but then he saw the ending of the pond. There was another part of the cave down at the bottom of the water. Kuroko got his prayer beads ready a new slip of paper in case they ran into the red-eyed exorcist. Kuroko took Kise by the hand and started walking into the water, getting his white tabi (the Japanese shoes at the time) wet. He entered the water, more than half of his body already underwater. Kise was a bit afraid of the water, but he needed to help Kuroko save the others.

Kuroko and Kise were falling at the bottom fast. It wasn't a very good experience. Kuroko couldn't breath. It lasted for more than 10 seconds until they hit the bottom. Kuroko was on his knees and coughing. Kise rubbed the pale exorcist's back. Both of them were soaking wet. Kuroko got up and looked above him. They were underneath the pond, but where was the water? Kuroko saw a faint character on the water. He realized it was a spell.

"Someone placed a spell on the bottom and forced all the pond water to stay up." Kuroko explained to the wet haired god.

Kise looked at the bottom of the pond above him. He couldn't see anything. It took him about a minute or two to see it. Now he knew why Kagami and Aomine had claimed that he was an excellent exorcist. Kuroko carried the beads closer to him now. It was getting dangerous. He squeezed the blonde's hand. In the air, there was a deadly aura. They walked closer to the edge of the cavern, when all of a sudden they heard a snap. Kise walked out immediately just to be strangled by the Blood Exorcist. Kuroko jumped out and chanted the last of his spell, then threw his hands at the red-eyed exorcist and made him rebound then freeze.

Kuroko grabbed Kise and ran. Kise was coughing along the way when he noticed the blood on the cavern floor. There was light in the cave where they were. Kuroko's kimono was wet and as he ran, his tabi were getting dirty, but that didn't matter to him. Up ahead, Kuroko and Kise found the other 2 gods sprawled across the cavern floor in their true forms with blood on the floor. Kuroko ran up to Kagami and shook him. His wet hair dripped onto the white tiger god's face. Kagami opened his eyes and caressed Kuroko's face. Kise hugged Aomine, making the tengu all wet and his feathers felt heavy from the water dripping all over Kise.

"What are you...doing here, Kuroko?" Kagami gasped.

Kuroko shushed the tiger god and placed his wet slip of paper in front of him. He chanted a bit, but was suddenly grabbed by the throat. The Blood Exorcist broke free from Kuroko's spell and placed Kuroko above him. Kuroko choked, trying to breath. The pale onmyoji was getting paler and already he was more or less half dead, since he wasn't a very active exorcist. Kagami watched as the exorcist struggle for his survival and growled at the red-eyed exorcist. The earth rumbled before him and the Blood Exorcist dropped the boy.

Kagami reached for Kuroko, "Grab on!"

The Blood Exorcist hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. He was obviously too tall, since he bent down most of the time inside the cave. Kagami changed his form and Aomine did the same. The all started to run, Kagami carried the pale onmyoji on his back. Although they had lost fairly a lot of blood, spirit gods did heal a lot faster and never did die.

"Oi! Kuroko, wake up!" Kagami shouted as he kept running.

"Turn right!" Kise yelled from behind.

Kagami did as instructed and Aomine was able to run. They were underneath the pool now. Kuroko was still out of it. Kagami placed his hand on the water and a loud _**zap** _electrified his hand. A character revealed itself in red, the Blood Exorcist had sealed off their exit. Kagami cursed and Kise felt the rumble of the earth. The Blood Exorcist was looking for them.

"We have to get out of here!" Kagami turned from right to left.

They were surrounded by dead ends. No matter where they went, there was always a wet end of the cave waiting for them. Kuroko didn't wake. Kagami placed the exorcist on the floor, leaning Kuroko's head on the wall. He wouldn't wake up. Kagami was starting to lose it. _Did Kuroko die?_ Kagami started to panic.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise and Aomine looked at the flame haired god.

The Blood Exorcist was almost where they were.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chosen One

Kagami felt his heart beat quicken. Kise and Aomine were hugging each other. There wasn't anything left anymore. Kagami held Kuroko, who breathed softly. Kagami would never be able to tell the light-blue haired onmyoji what he wanted.

"I love you." Kagami squeezed Kuroko, then kissed him.

The Blood Exorcist raised his staff. Everyone winced, except for Kuroko. They shut their eyes, but it was far too long now. What was going on? Kagami opened his eyes. Kuroko was glowing. _What in the world? _Kuroko opened his eyes and chanted really fast and blasted at the Blood Exorcist. All of Kuroko's wet spell's from the slip of paper traveled through his skin, making the characters crawl all over his body. The Blood Exorcist was now dead, the blast threw him at the cave's walls and he smashed his head against it.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other then ran to the red-eyed exorcist. They threw off his hood, revealing a bald monk who had a large scar on his cheek. They didn't know who he was, but the small picture stained with blood he had carried with him revealed all their answers. Kise and Aomine showed the photo to Kagami, who was now trying to suppress Kuroko's powers which were now going out of control.

"Ku-Kuroko!" Kagami tried calling out to him.

Kuroko was now chanting another spell and nearly burned Kagami's hands in the process. The exorcist was unaware of everything. He didn't remember anyone at all. Kuroko was still glowing and used his spells to throw Kise and Aomine out of the way. Kagami was sweating. What was happening to the person he loved? He placed his hands on Kuroko's face and the characters continued to crawl all over his skin. It looked a bit gross, but Kagami took his chance and shoved his lips on the pale boy's. This stopped Kuroko from chanting another spell and the characters were starting to disappear. Kise and Aomine were hugging each other, hoping not to be blown away again. Kagami gave some of his powers to the exorcist and released himself from Kuroko's lips. Kuroko stopped glowing and he shut his eyes.

"I think...that that was his true exorcist powers." Aomine told Kagami.

Kise was still hugging onto Aomine, "Is it over yet, Aominecchi?"

Aomine patted the blonde's head and they looked up at Kagami. They headed back to the entrance, finally able to go through the pond and walk out freely. As they reached Kuroko's shrine, Kagami placed Kuroko in his futon, changing him before he was inside the warm bed. Kise and Aomine were sleeping in another room that Kuroko had prepared for them from when they were getting to know each other. Kise and Aomine changed clothes and slept next to each other. Aomine needed to regain some of his powers and Kise was far too exhausted to do anything anymore.

"I'll watch over Kuroko. You guys go ahead and sleep." Kagami told the other 2 gods.

In the middle of the night, Kuroko had awoken. He looked at Kagami, who was clinging to him in his sleep. Kuroko blushed at first, remembering losing control of his powers and being kissed by the tiger god. He stroked Kagami's flaming hair when a forest spirit entered his room. How did it have the power to come out of the forest?

"We have decided who will rule over the forest." The tiny spirit spoke.

Kuroko listened and nodded. The spirit left, waking Kagami up.

"What happened?" Kagami asked, wiping his eyes.

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you, Kagami-kun. The forest spirit have chosen their god."

Kagami was awake now. He looked at Kuroko. Kuroko was slightly radiant in the moonlight, making him dazzle. Kagami was surprised at this and blushed. He kissed the onmyoji on the cheek. The next morning, Kise and Aomine met up with the other 2. Kuroko explained that the forest spirits decided on the ruler of their forest.

"What did they say?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko cleared his throat, "They chose me."

Kise and Aomine's jaw dropped, "WAIT. BUT YOU AREN'T EVEN A SPIRIT GOD!"

Kuroko shrugged, "They said that my powers were equal to a spirit god's."

A few years had passed since then. The butterflies moved in the distance. They sucked on the sweet nectar from the flowers near Kuroko's shrine. Kuroko was seen with Kagami near the koi pond. Kagami was holding hands with Kuroko and as they neared the pond, Kagami watched the dazzling pale exorcist feed the koi. He was just too cute that Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the sash and whirled his body to face his. Kuroko was a bit surprised at first and then they kissed. Nearby some girls were watching and jumped out of the bushes behind the koi pond and screamed.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" They were blushing and became fans of the two lovers, "You guys are incredibly cute! We'll root for you!"

Kagami couldn't believe it. They were being watched. He had lost some of his powers since he mated with a human, but he had enough just to protect his lover. As the girls left, they chuckled and Kagami brushed Kuroko's face and kissed him again. The girls were a bit disappointed that Kagami and Kuroko were taken, so they ventured to find Aomine and Kise. They found them at the back of the shrine kissing each other furiously in a battle between kisses. The girls were dumbfounded. The beautiful boys were already taken...by each other.

Aomine laughed, looking straight at the girls and hugged his lover. Kise didn't realize that they were being watched and blushed. The girls squealed some more and finally left them alone. The 9-tailed fox also lost some of his powers that he now shared with his mate. The tengu laughed, kissing his lover before entering the room Kuroko had given them.

THE END

**Hello guys! ^^/ I'm surprised you guys actually like my fanfic since I'm new here. =/= It's quite embarrassing actually. I've never told any of my friends that I read BL. LOL, so if my friends read this, its because I'm just too embarrassed to talk about it out loud, lol. / If you guys would like me to continue this story, I was thinking of making a sequel about a merman named Midorima, the rope-cutting/life-cutting Akashi and the sweets shop owner(?) Murasakibara. Please tell me if you guys would like a sequel! :) Of course the tengu, 9-tailed fox, white god and out pale onmyoji will be there! d(/)b


End file.
